staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5456 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5456); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5457 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5457); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Znak Orła - odc. 4 Nie załatwione rachunki 1318; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:50 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek spotyka Te Jot Fiś, odc. 104 (Horrid Henry Meets TJ Fizz); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:10 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:40 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 20; magazyn 10:00 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Truskawkowy zawrót głowy; program dla dzieci 10:20 Małgosia i buciki - Nieszczęśliwy hipcio odc. 33 (Franny's Feet / Unhappy Hippo); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 10:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Żyć w gromadzie - odc. 2/3 (Massive Nature) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1710; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 2098 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2217; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5458 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5458); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5459 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5459); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1711; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2099 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2218; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Najlepsza mama na świecie, odc. 26 (Best Mum in the World); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wysokie napięcie - Sekta (Skulls, The) - txt - str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2000) 22:20 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne 23:20 Ukryta kamera (Hidden Camera); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 01:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci (All the Invisible Children); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2006) 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 233 (MASH (s. X, ep. G11 The Tooth Shall Set You Free)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 27; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 181 Trudne wyzwanie 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Tadeusz Chudecki 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Familiada; teleturniej 12:25 Tak to leciało! - (97); teleturniej 13:30 Wulkan, który zatrzymał świat (The volcano that stopped the world); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 595 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 837; serial TVP 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 33 "Bracia" - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/66; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 October road - odc. 14/19 (October Road, ep. 14); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:40 Sąsiedzi - odc. 55 (258) We własnych sidłach 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 596 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 838; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 578 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Bliźnięta - po drugiej stronie lustra - odc. 1 (ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:05 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Ray (Ray); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:40 Siedlisko - odc. 3/9; serial TVP 03:45 Amator; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979) 05:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1586) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (35) 08:00 Pies Huckleberry (34) 08:10 Pies Huckleberry (35) 08:20 Pies Huckleberry (36) 08:30 Scooby Doo (15) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (223) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (60) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (306) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (307) 11:30 Linia życia (56) 12:00 Dom nie do poznania (1) 13:00 Ostry dyżur (13) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1316) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (61) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (308) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (180) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1317) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Linia życia (57) 20:00 Detonator 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (1) 23:00 Zostań 01:10 Zagadkowa Noc (584) 03:00 Zza kamery... (48) 03:15 Tajemnice losu (694) TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Granie na śniadanie 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Prosto w serce (99) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1450) 11:35 Brzydula (31) 12:05 Brzydula (32) 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (588) 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy (817) 14:20 Detektywi (840) 14:55 Detektyw Monk (16) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny (184) 17:55 Prosto w serce (100) 18:25 Detektywi (841) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1451) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (818) 21:30 Dr House (15) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (28) 23:30 Goście (1) 00:30 Superwizjer (926) 01:05 Uwaga! 01:25 Arkana magii 02:45 Rozmowy w toku 03:45 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Janka - odc.13 - Wypadek (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Śpiewnik kresowy (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Ciasteczka; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 368; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (91) Rejs dla zuchwałych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 822; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 177* Staż; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (116); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagiellońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dzika Polska - Galaktyka owadów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio dobroczyńca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Determinator - odc. 1/13; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Edyta Olszówka, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marian Dziędziel, Tomasz Karolak, Sławomir Orzechowski, Przemysław Sadowski, Małgorzata Socha, Tomasz Dedek, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Hity Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Mrok - odc. 1/8* - Interes życia; serial kryminalny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Przemysław Bluszcz, Magdalena Popławska, Bronisław Cieślak, Marcin Kwaśny, Michał Anioł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 /7/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio dobroczyńca; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Blondynka - odc. 9/13* - Powrót woltyżerki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 368; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Mój pierwszy raz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Mam inne zdanie; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12